mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol
History The town of Sol was founded by tctroz13. He along with apple_gran and Polymathe were the first three people to see the land what is now Sol. Then two friends of tctroz13, invisiblestamp and MoNsTaMaN717, joined town. On March 17, 2012 at 12:34 a.m. (E.S.T.), Sol got its township as an official Towny town. The Battle of Sol On April 18, 2012, a fight eventually broke out betweem nnccmm and several Solesians. This eventually led to an every-man-for-himself battle, with Badlanders from all around coming to Sol to join in the fight. Nnccmm ended up stealing the crafting table from the Holy Temple, and a group of Soliesians and a few others attempted many times to get it back. First, nnccmm was slain, but while giving back his items a player accidently returned the crafting table to nn. Then, nnccmm was slain again by Phlowzer, but nn cried unfair tactics, and to preserve the table's honor, it was returned again to nn. Finally, a peace was declared, and nn walked away with the holy relic. However, he soon returned it to Sol, but from then after a replica was put in the table's place, and the real relic hidden for safekeeping. The Imperial Period Despite the all the blood spilt in the battle of sol, Sol joined forces with nnccmm and his town of colchester, along with Eryxia, forming the great Eyre empire. As the crafting table was no longer threatened, it was returned to its rightful place. Sol became the largest town of the empire, and eventually of all the Great Badlands. Various developments occured, such as a great wall-building program encompassing the entire town, and a bridge to the nearby capitol of the empire, Solex. However, the town was put into shock when it was learned that its mayor, tctroz13, had been scandalously banned, due to minor but repeated griefing. The mayor elected invisiblestamp as his succesor, but he soon returned after a succesful ban appeal. Characteristics Sol began as a small town, with a small group of people building big things. Since then it has grown to more than 20 people, and epic things continue to be built. The town has a have a giant 52x36 wheat farm and a tower going up to 224 blocks above bedrock that is right next to the Temple of the Crafting Table. Two more town buildings are the bank and Mining Inc. The bank is where you can get a vault to store your items. When you first come to Sol, you start out in the jungle area, built on wooden platforms high in the trees. There is a large round tower filled with various shops and offices, and many of the towns newer residents have built homes among the trees. When you climb down the vines, you reach the main sandstone road, along which you find many major buildings, such as the bank, the blacksmith, the farm, the tram station, and finally an enormous mansion under construction. If you take a road to the left, you pass by Mining Inc, and can visit the Acropolis, a hill-fortress containing the Temple of the Holy Crafting Table and the very tall tower, along with the personal treasure room of Polymathe. Sol also has a seaside area, with an NPC village that was converted into a fishing village, with a lighthouse and many ships, a number of them warships in the service of Eyre. Sol is surrounded by massive fortifications, which include a lava moat and trapped gates. Outside the walls are two brobdingnagian pvp arenas built by Air_Neko, one a coloseum-styled structure and a mayan temple with multiple levels of arena space inside. Sol is basically trying to be as Epic as possible. In other words, if its epic, you can build it. It isn't especially plot based, but you can build a plot if you prefer. Even if you don't want to be a permanent resident, we encourage all epic builders to build something here. Rules #To make a build, you must first have permission from one assistant, and no others have already claimed that spot. #You may NOT cut down the trees in this jungle. #To build on ground plots you must have permission. #Do NOT modify town buildings. #Follow ALL rules posted on individual town buildings. Assistant Mayors *AiRAeR *invisiblestamp *MonstaMan717 *Air_Neko Residents *tctroz13 *invisiblestamp *Polymathe *apple_gran *MoNsTaMaN717 *AiRAeR *Krodor *ELETRODE96 *toshiro_d *grifpe16 *thecowdiva *Liah88 *skilaxjoe *aperture97 Trivia *The name "Sol" does also mean a sun god, but that doesn't necessarily have to do with the town. It also means "ground" or "dirt" in french, which wasn't discovered until recently. *With over 45 residents, Sol is the server's largest town, out of the servers nine non-npc towns. *Many of the buildings use stonebrick as the main material. *All of the lighting on the main road can be switched on and off by one switch. *Once a builder known as Soraboyd spit on the Holy Crafting Table. He was then killed after an epic battle with Polymathe. Category:Area